THE TWO NAMIKAGES
by naruto the 6th
Summary: KUSHINA GIVE BIRTH TO TWINS NARUTO AND KISAKI.TWO FOXES ATTACKED THE KONOHA INSTEAD OF ONE.SOMETHING UNEXPECTED HAPPENED DURING SEALING................... naru-hina


Disclaimer

I don't own naruto and any of its character, but I do own the original characters that I am going to create. This is my first fiction so please go easy on me. I am greatly inspired by some of the stories so don't mind if some of the plots matches.

THE TWO NAMIKAGES

CHAPTER - 1

THE TWIST OF FATE

NAMIKAGE MINATO the Yoandaime hokage also known as THE KONOHA'S YELLOW FLASH was sitting in his office with a grim look on his face. A large bowl of ramen is placed in front of him.

In front of him were sitting across from left to right Huuyga Hiashi , Jiraya(THE TOAD SAGE) , Sarutobi Hiruzen(THE FAMOUS PROFESSOR,THE SANDAIME HOKAGE) and the sandaime's two team mates Homura and Koharu.

The sandaime broke the silence. "So what do you think minato?"."The only way to stop the Kyuubi is to seal it inside a new born baby whose chakra coils are under development", said the fourth. Then Jiraya spoked "so where can we find a new born baby and further more who will going to sacrifice his baby?". There was a silence in the hokage's office for fifteen minutes. Then minato spoked breaking the silence ,"I am going to seal the kyuubi in one of my two twin babies". Everybody's jaw hit the floor."What are you thinking Minato baka" said an enraged Hiashi. "Please Hiashi listen to me i have already talked about it with Kushina" said minato." i can't use any others child", "as the hokage of konoha it is my duty to protect every people living in it"."I can't ask anyone to give his child.", "Also there are no newly born babies available at present" said the fourth. All nooded their head with a heavy heart. Then sandaime spoked", so how are you going to seal the kyuubi. "I am going to use the forbidden kinjutsu Shiki Fujin", said the fourth. The third's eye became as wide as saucers. Then Jiraya spoke "do you know what are you saying gaki, to use the shiki fujin the user must have to sacrifice his life "."I am very well aware of it sensai and it is the last option we have", said the fourth."let me perform the ritual instead of you" said the sandaime. "Unfortunately, I can't allow it as hokage it would ashamed me if I allow anyone else to do this", said the fourth."But Minato think about it you have whole life to live and I have lived my life", said the third."No", said the fourth," it's my final decision".

Mean while at the konoha hospital...................

Namikage Kushina is going through a labour pain."Come on kushi-chan you can do it, just little more effort "said a tired looking exhausted Tsunade .Tsunade has adopted kushina and her sister(I WILL TELL ABOUT HER LATER) the two lone survivor after the destruction of whirlpool village. And she started looking at her like her own daughter. kushina has been pregnant with twin babies. After another twenty minutes of labour kushina gave birth to two beautiful twin babies , one was a boy and the other was a girl .Tsunade showed the two babies to their mother. They are very cute and adorable kushi-chan said a happy Tsunade. Then a yellow flash filled the hospital room and after it died the yoandaime was standing in the handed the two children to their father, who smiled after seeing them smiled happily." So what are their names" asked tsunade. Kushina looked towards minato who nodded then said, "the name of the boy is NAMIKAGE NARUTO and the name of the girl is NAMIKAGE KISAKI". Suddenly the door opened and a one eyed jounin came in."What is it kakashi?"asked minato."Hokage sama kyuubi is at a little distance from konoha"said the one eyed jounin." But kyuubi is not coming alone there is another fox with him"."What??????" exclaimed minato."Are you sure about it?". "Hai", said kakashi.

"Go and inform the sandaime sama, jiraya sama,hyuuga sama and ask them to come here". "hai" said the jounin and disappeared in swirl of leaves.

After 20 minutes all the said people are present in the room. "so what do we do now, we are unable to contain one fox and now we have to deal with two ,is Kami got mad of us?"asked a frustrated Jiraya. After thinking for some time the Yoandaime spoked{with tears in the eyes},"There is only one way left, I have to use both of my children to seal the two foxes".At this kushina started Tsunade erupted while consolidating kushina, "are you lost your mind?; you are using both of your children to those two dame foxes"."Please don't blame Minato-kun, Kaa-chan we are a fellow ninja of konoha we have all inherited the will of fire, "it is our duty to protect the konoha what ever be the the price", said kushina. Tsunade unable to contain herself hugged her. There was silence in the room.

"But here arises one more problem, I am confident that I can seal Kyuubi,but sealing more than one Kyuubi is beyond my capability"."In short I need a partner to seal both the fox also the partner should have knowledge of seals" said wise hokage. The sandaime voiced," then let both of us to seal the Kyuubi"."No, I told you that you are not participating in the sealing process after my death the will need a Hokage and I have nominated you as my successor and don't you dare open your mouth Ero-sensai you are also not participating" ,said the fourth. At this the toad sage grumbled."I will became your partner said", Kushina wiping her tears away."I have told you before our marriage that we will live together and die together"."But?.......Who will look after our children?....",asked a saddened minato. "I have solution for this", said kushina. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama please come forward". Tsunade flinched when kushina called her by her name. She had not called her by name since she has adopted both came forward. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama with due respect I ask you to became the god parents of NARUTO AND KISAKI". Tsunade's eyes got as big as saucers and Jiraya fell on his butt. After getting out of their shock both said "we accept".Kushina started crying tears of joy she was sure that nothing will happen to her babies under the protection of two sannins. Then kakashi appered with a swirl of leaves his body was in very bad condition. "Hokage-sama we are unable to hold the kyuubi please do something fast", and after saying this he disappeared.

(Outside konoha walls)

The ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin of Konohagakure No Sato were doing their fight against the great Kyuubi No Yoko and his parther. The forest in which they were fighting was covered with the heavily beaten dead bodies of ninjas and blood. Many of these bodies were torn apart,others were crushed into the ground from being stepped on by the great fox and his partner partially eaten. Among the many casualties were men, women and children who weren't shinobis and this was to continue if the two Kyuubis weren't stopped.

"We have to stop them until the Yondaime arrives",shouted one of one injured jounin.

"Don't let them enter the village",said a jounin kneeling down to regain its strength.

Suddenly a reddish toad and a hydra jumped between the the shinobis and the fox. On the top of toad's head was Yondaime hokage dressed like jounin and wearing a white trench coat with flame designs on the bottom of the coat. On the head of hydra was the first female ANUBU caption of konoha kushina Namikage wearing anbu uniform below a coat having swirl designs.

All the shinobis present erupted with joy.

Both nine-tailed fox growled viciously as they stared straight at Yondaime and kushina. Seeing the fox in range, Yondaime noded to Kushina and both began performing a series of complex hand seals beginning the process of sealing the fox away. The Kyuubi however dashed at Gamabunta and Hiren in the attempt to kill Yondaime and red death. Seconds before the Kyuubi reached Yondaime however,the time stopped and as the shinigami was taking both warriors's soul a voice echoed "STOP"and a brilliant heavenly light blanketed the shinigami stopped, "What is it mother", said the shinigami seeing a beautiful lady in front of him. "You should not take their souls", "their time has not come, they are the needed of future" , said the mysterious lady and disappeared. After several moments, the great light died out returning sight to everyone. The two Kyuubi, Gamabunta, Hiren, kushina and Yondaime were nowhere to be seen. The fighting was over and the demons were finally defeated, but the price was high.

(Meanwhile at an unknown location...............)

Sarutobi Hiruzen and Jiraya were standing in a room covered with complex seals. Four anubus were also present in the room in case any action is the middle of the room were two children sleeping peacefully. After some time both sandaime and Jiraya felt twostrong chakra. They sighed sadly knowing that the sealing was success and both Yoandaime and kushina have sacrificed their lives. Then two chakras suddenly burst into the chamber and made its way into the two baby's stomach. Seeing this chakra however alarmed Jiraya. The chakra wasn't red as expected. Instead, this very strong chakras were blue and it gave off a most familiar aura.

With a flash, the blue chakra were completely infused into the the two babies, thus completing the sealing. The babies were crying with two seals on their bellies glowing in a majestic blue glow. Hiruzen hurried over to the babies and saw that a most unexpected event have just take place.

"…Oh dear kami…," the shocked Jiraya spoked quietly, "This is impossible…How on the earth did this happened…"

Two of the ANBU stormed into the chamber and went over to Jiraya.

"Jiraya-sama, Kyuubis were gone and so is Yondaime Hokage and the Kushina-sama! The sealing was a success, yes?"

Jiraya sighed to himself and spoke, "Yes it was a success. However the Kyuubis weren't the one that were sealed into Naruto and Kisaki."

This greatly alarmed the Anbu who were present.

"Jiraya-sama ! You mean the Demons were still out there!"

"I don't know what became of Kyuubis…however I know what became of Yondaime and Kushina…"

The ANBU waited anxiously for Jiraya answer.

"Both Yoandaime and Kushina were sealed inside their children..........."

* * *

So how was the first chapter of the story? do you like it ?.It will be more interesting in the upcoming chapters. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed............

so till next time ................. Be safe...............

GKS


End file.
